


Home Alone

by wintersoldier1989



Series: Evanstan [22]
Category: Actor RPF, Evanstan - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Light Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25054570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersoldier1989/pseuds/wintersoldier1989
Summary: Scott takes Libby for her first sleepover at his place. Chris has a hard time letting go and enjoying the evening alone with his husband. Thankfully Sebastian has a couple tricks up his sleeve.
Relationships: Chris Evans & Sebastian Stan, Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan
Series: Evanstan [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1338232
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Home Alone

Taking a seat next to Chris on the couch who is typing on his phone instead of picking out a movie for them to watch; Sebastian rearranges the throw blanket so it’s covering both of their lower halves and settles the bowl of popcorn on his lap. Sebastian is hoping for the Finnish indie film that swept at Cannes but since it’s Chris’ turn to choose, it’ll probably be Kindergarten Cop. Though in all honesty, he doesn’t really mind because as long as he’s cuddled up with his husband, he’s more than happy.

“She’s fine,” Sebastian says, not even needing to ask who Chris is messaging. He’d been texting his brother Scott steadily since they dropped Libby off hours ago.

“I know,” Chris answers a little too abruptly to be the least bit believable, the furrow in his brow doesn’t help matters either.

“Yeah, sounds like it,” Sebastian muses, popping a couple of pieces of popcorn into his mouth to give his husband some time to reconsider. Figuring he might as well cue up the movie that he wants to watch, as he returns the remote to its rightful spot, he sees his phone light up where it’s sitting on the arm of the couch. Sebastian reads the message and then looks back over to Chris who is still furiously typing on his phone.

_Dear God Sebastian, he’s trying to tell me how she likes her cereal. Can one actually fuck up cereal?_

“It was really nice of Scott to take her for the night,” Sebastian prompts, hoping to gently nudge Chris into the direction of having his gratitude outweigh his worry.

“Yeah,” his husband mumbles, eyes still glued to his phone, barely listening as he types out another ‘helpful’ tip for his brother.

It’s not like Chris hadn’t already handed Scott a detailed list of dos and don’ts along with emergency phone numbers. Sebastian had thought it was a bit overkill; he figured Scott could just drop the double-sided legal-size paper into the recycling bin after they left.

_I swear on all that’s holy, you need to make him stop or this sleepover will be a one-time thing. You’re home alone, can’t you, you know… distract him!?_

Afraid of losing out on their alone time when Scott inevitably decides he’s had enough and drops their two year old off with his car tires squealing down the driveway, Sebastian tries to divert his husband’s attention with Chris’ favourite topic of conversation.

“Hey babe, you should’ve seen Libby trying to squish every last one of her stuffies into her overnight bag. It was hilarious. Took about an hour but she finally decided Seabass deserved the coveted invite to Uncle Scott’s.”

When Chris barely looks up at him, Sebastian tries again. “It’s pretty exciting that our daughter is having her very first sleepover at her uncle’s and that her dads have the house to themselves.”

Chris sends another text message and Seb’s phone vibrates in his palm seconds later.

_NEVER AGAIN!!!!!!_

Sebastian can’t help the way he chuckles at Scott’s threat, knowing it’s empty. But he figures maybe it’s time he escalates his intervention strategies to a more _physical_ level.

“What’s so funny?” Chris asks, glancing up from his phone long enough for his blue eyes to finally meet his husband’s.

“You,” Sebastian says as he relocates his popcorn bowl from his lap to the coffee table. He lifts the blanket and scoots himself closer to Chris, he shifts himself so he’s now lounging on his husband, rather than next to him.

“Why hello there,” Chris singsongs to Sebastian who is suddenly threading a leg between his own.

Seb snuggles his cheek against Chris’ super soft waffle-knit henley, “Thought maybe you forgot about me. Seemed awfully busy with your phone.” He tilts his chin up and Chris angles his down to give Sebastian a kiss.

“Just had some last minute things to tell my brother,” he explains, his skin flushing pink at being caught. “Didn’t mean to ignore you.”

Sebastian gives Chris’ pec a pinch and plucks his phone from his hand.

“Hey!” Chris objects lamely at the theft of his iPhone and less at the surprise sting of Seb’s assault. Sebastian shifts his weight so that he’s straddling Chris, all the way in his husband’s personal space.

“Christopher Robert Evans.” Sebastian states emphatically as though he’s reading a legal document, but instead he’s looking into the depths of Chris’ beautiful blue eyes. “I strongly suggest you stop texting your brother before he revolts and start using those gorgeous hands of yours to start canoodling your husband.”

“Like this?” Chris asks snd Sebastian feels strong hands roam down his sides until they settle in their final resting place on his ass.

“Mmm, that’s more like it.” Sebastian moans, satisfied at his husband’s easy compliance and at how Chris’ grip tightens to give his ass a perfectly firm and suggestive squeeze.

Bringing their lips together, Chris begins to tease Sebastian with slow, languid kisses that never cease to make his breathing grow heavy and his hips start to roll. He’d be embarrassed at how much of a whore he is for a teenage style makeout session, if it weren’t for the blistering heat in Chris’ gaze and the erection he can feel thickening against his thigh.

Sebastian feels a hand slip under his shirt, the warmth of Chris’ palm wandering over his skin making him even more needy. He breaks the kiss, his lips still tingling from Chris’ mouth on his, tender from the many nip and nibbles that already have him hard in his pants. His shirt hits the floor and Chris’ lips immediately move down his neck, his talented tongue licking a wet treasure trail until he reaches Sebastian’s chest and begins to suck on his nipples.

Helpless against this kind of medieval torture, Sebastian whimpers pathetically. His fingers tangle in Chris’ hair and his husband only increases his restlessness when he slides a hand beneath the waistband of Sebastian’s boxer briefs and he feels the teasing pressure of a fingertip against his asshole.

“Shall we move this upstairs?” Chris asks, his voice gruff with want which only mirrors the expression on Sebastian’s own face. “Wanna spread you out and eat you up.” His husband’s words paint a vivid image in his mind, one that consequently has Sebastian keening into him, locking their lips together for another heated and passionate kiss.

Regrettably, Sebastian dismounts from Chris. As he reaches to grab his shirt, his slightly neurotic tendencies unable to let himself leave it strewn in a heap on the floor, he notices another message from his brother-in-law. Sebastian’s eyes crinkle at the adorable selfie of Scott and Libby each with an ice cream cone in their hands and his daughter’s sticky grin full of melted sprinkles and sheer delight at the amount of fun she’s having with her uncle.

He turns to show Chris the photo. “Looks like they’re doing just fine.”

Chris chuckles, the uncontainable joy at the sight of their daughter gracing his features. “Good luck getting her to sleep with that much sugar this close to bedtime.”

“Tonight, that’s not our problem.” Sebastian reminds him.

“You’re right,” Chris agrees, plucking Sebastian’s phone from his hand and tossing it on the coffee table next to the abandoned bowl of popcorn. He tugs Sebastian against him and Seb instantly melts into Chris’ strong and comforting hold. Chris scrapes his fingertips down his husband’s back, causing shivers of pleasure at the delicate and teasing touch. His lips press against the shell of Seb’s ear where in a whisper he lets Sebastian in on his change of plans for the evening. “Sweetheart, my only mission for the foreseeable future is seeing how many times I can get you to scream my name before I finally let you come.”

With a promise like that Sebastian is more than willing to give up his Finnish indie film; though he still hopes they can always watch it next time Uncle Scott babysits.


End file.
